


Talk Dirty To Me

by EdgarAllenPoet



Series: Dads of Marmora [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Kolivan is trying his best, Poor Keith, The Talk, dads of marmora, kind of, klance, they talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: "  'Do you plan to pursue this?  With the blue paladin?' Kolivan asked, and comprehension flew out of thin air and smacked Keith in the back of the head.  "





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chriko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chriko/gifts).



> Ask and you will receive, my dude. We needed something light hearted before all the shit I have planned.

"Keith... sit with me. We have something to discuss."

Keith pushed himself out of the open panel he'd been leaning over for the past hour. He'd spent a long time in the desert messing around with the engine in his hover bike, and the mechanics classes had been his second favorite at the Garrison, right after flying. Hunk had offered to give Red a tune-up, just to make sure everything was in proper order. Keith didn't want anyone messing with his stuff, though, and it wasn't like he was bad at mechanics. He could do it himself, thank you very much.

Or at least he'd thought so. He hadn't accounted for all of the tech being Altean. Maybe he'd ask Pidge for some help, whenever Hunk wasn't paying attention.

Kolivan had been hanging around the hangar for a while now, but that wasn't strange. They usually kept their lions together in the main hangar instead of their separate ones, so that they could do repairs with all the tools in the same place, as well as staying close together instead of isolated in their own individual warehouses. They were still a little skittish after the Haunted Castle- Evil Ghost Of King Alfor bullshit. Besides, a giant sentient robot lion who could talk to you in your head got a little creepy if you spent too much time all alone with it.

Not that Keith didn't love Red. Of course he did. But still... creepy.

Keith's back could use a break, though. He was starting to feel it down low, near his hips. He really could do with some of those stretching techniques Pidge had shown them. He stood up with a low groan.

"Sure," he answered. "What's up?"

He used the pully system he'd rigged up to lower himself back closer to the ground, and he swung himself over to Red's paw when he was close enough, landing up there instead of landing on the ground and having to climb back up. He unsnapped his harness and plopped down next to Kolivan, letting his legs dangle over the edge of Red's paw.

"What is up?" Kolivan asked, puzzled, casting a glance towards the ceiling.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Maybe it was some cool Galra thing Kolivan hadn't taught him yet. Maybe it was a training idea he'd thought of, or an exercise he'd be willing to teach. Maybe he saw one of the other paladins doing something embarrassing, or maybe he was going to warn him about Coran cooking something absolutely terrible for dinner.

Maybe he had a plan for defeating the Galra empire, or some big secret to reveal.

Maybe....

"You are a young half-galra," Kolivan started, and Keith perked up a bit. They didn't get to talk about Galra stuff nearly as much as he wanted. He wanted to know things, damn it, but more often than not they were not alone, and it was weird to discuss with the rest of the team listening in. He knew they weren't judging him- knew Allura had gotten over it -but it was still uncomfortable.

"Though we are still unaware how your mixed genealogy is going to affect the way you mature, Antok and I believe there may be some universal similarities."

Sometimes Kolivan talked like he was reciting a science textbook. Keith blinked a few times. "Alright..." he finally answered. "That makes sense."

"We have noticed you have started giving off pheromones at a different level, which is entirely normal for a cub your age, but we want to know you are safe and knowledgable however you intend to pursue this."

Okay, Keith was lost again.  Pheromones?  He'd heard that word before, sure, but he couldn't remember what it meant.  He nodded slowly, eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

"Sure..." he said, trying not to look like an idiot.  Kolivan nodded again, grinning like he was pleased with however this conversation was going.  At least one of them knew what was going on. 

"Do you plan to pursue this?  With the blue paladin?" Kolivan asked, and comprehension flew out of thin air and smacked Keith in the back of the head.  Oh no.  This was not a talk he wanted to be having. 

"What?" he asked, for lack of anything better to say.  Surprise had run away with his tongue.

"You are overcome with attraction and affection whenever you are near Lance," Kolivan continued.  "It only makes sense that you would pursue this further.  It is common in times of war to find solace in each other, even among the Galra empire.  You know Antok and myself, when we were young-" 

Keith didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence.  He shook his head quickly and held a hand out.  "Wait!" interrupted.  Kolivan shut his mouth with a small frown, but he didn't look terribly put off by the interruption.  "What are you talking about?  I'm not into Lance." 

"Well no, that is why we are talking now.  We did not suspect you had been in Lance quite yet-" 

"Oh my God," Keith interrupted, again, and he would have felt bad if he wasn't absolutely mortified.  "No, that- that's not what that means, I- I mean.  Kolivan, listen, I'm not attracted to Lance." 

Kolivan stared at Keith for a few long seconds, forehead wrinkled in thought before he relaxed, realization dawning on his face.  "You have never done this before!" he concluded, lighting back up into a smile.  "There is no shame in that.  I should not have assumed you knew what attraction feels like at this age.  So you see, when you feel a certain way towards someone-" 

Keith pushed himself over the edge of Red's paw and hopped down, landing in a crouch on the ground.  "I'm not doing this," he announced, not looking back to see the baffled expression that had surely taken over Kolivan's face at this point.  Keith knew he was being rude, but he didn't care.  He was  _not_ talking about this.  

"Where are you going?" Kolivan asked.  Keith made a beeline for the door. 

"Somewhere else.  I'm not talking about this!" 

He wasn't expecting Antok to be looming outside the door, though at this point, he really ought to be used to it.  Looming outside doorways was one of Antok's favorite hobbies. 

He offered Antok a hesitant smile as he passed.  Whether or not Antok smiled back was concealed behind his mask. 

"There is no need to be embarrassed," Antok told him.  Keith fought back a blush and ran.


End file.
